falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
.44 Magnum revolver (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =3.5 |strength req =5 |skill req =50 |value =2500 |baseid = (standard) (Raul's) }} The .44 Magnum revolver is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The .44 Magnum revolver is a double action, swing-out cylinder revolver, with a high damage output for a one-handed gun, but its ammunition is slightly rarer in the wasteland. Additionally, the .44 Magnum fires and reloads quickly, due to its speed-loader and ejector rod. It is, however, somewhat inaccurate with a spread of 0.7, on the high end of one-handed guns. It also has luminescent iron-sights. The .44 Magnum revolver is a very durable weapon that can be concealed with a Sneak skill of 50 or greater, as it is considered an improved holdout weapon. Durability The .44 Magnum revolver can fire a total of about 1,245 standard rounds, the equivalent of 208 reloads, from full condition before breaking. When modified with the heavy frame, it can fire a total of about 1870 standard rounds, the equivalent of 312 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Weapon modifications * .44 revolver heavy frame - +50% condition, and adds a matted stainless steel finish with a darker wooden grip. * .44 revolver scope - adds a close-to-mid range scope with 1.86x magnification. Variants * Mysterious Magnum, a unique .44 Magnum used by the Lonesome Drifter. * Mysterious Stranger's .44 Magnum, a unique non-playable .44 Magnum used by the Mysterious Stranger. * Raul's .44 Magnum revolver, a unique non-playable .44 Magnum used by Raul. It only differs from the standard .44 Magnum in its use of companion ammunition. * Miss Fortune's Bad Luck Bringer, a unique non-playable .44 Magnum revolver only used by Miss Fortune. Comparison Locations * Cazador nest - Located on the ground by a skeleton. * Cottonwood Cove - Equipped by Decanus Severus. Additional revolvers can spawn randomly on the Legion troops. * Crimson Caravan Company - Sometimes sold by Blake. * Freeside - Old Ben carries one, he stands next to the entrance to the strip. * Gomorrah - One is carried by Cachino, and more can be obtained from some Omerta thugs in the casino area. * Gun Runners - For sale by Vendortron along with .44 ammunition. * Monte Carlo Suites - Yvette carries one in almost perfect condition. * Oliver's compound - Carried by General Oliver. * Vault 3 - Sometimes used by Fiends along with .44 ammunition. * Westside - On display at Miguel's Pawn Shop. Must be stolen. * Often used by Viper leaders. * The Omerta thugs that arrive near the end of the quest Bye Bye Love to intercept Carlitos will have several in moderate condition along with .44 ammunition. * May also be found on Legion troops (at least near the Legion raid camp) at higher levels. * Carried semi-regularly by Legionary assassins at mid-levels. Notes With Gun Runners' Arsenal installed, .44 Magnum revolvers can be used for the White Line Nightmare challenge, which will go towards completion of the Combat Veteran achievement/trophy. Bugs * Though it happens to most guns, the speed-loader on the .44 will occasionally become stuck into the cylinder. Reloading or switching weapons will fix the issue. * If loading a saved game from the main menu in which you have the .44 Magnum revolver equipped and drawn, the reload animation takes twice as long as normal. This can be solved by simply switching to another gun and then back again. Sounds Gallery .44 magnum revolver with scope.png|.44 Magnum revolver with the scope modification .44 magnum revolver with scope 01.png|Hi-res image of the .44 Magnum revolver with the scope modification .44 magnum revolver with heavy frame.png|.44 Magnum revolver with the heavy frame modification .44 magnum revolver with heavy frame and scope.png|.44 Magnum revolver with both modifications 44 Round magnum.png|.44 Magnum ammunition .44 magnum revolver cylinder.png|Revolver speedloader Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons de:.44-Magnum-Revolver (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:"Магнум" кал. 44 uk:«Магнум» кал. 44 (Fallout: New Vegas)